


Home

by Elinie



Series: Lucifer: Alphabet Soup (Elinie) [4]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Everybody loves Trixie Espinoza, F/M, Home, Philosophy, Post-Season/Series 04, Rain, Romance, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 13:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23578621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinie/pseuds/Elinie
Summary: “Mom,” Trixie asked one day since the last year Chloe stopped being Mommy and officially turned into Mom, oh, how fast they have grown up! “Mom, what is home to you?”Chloe looked up from the endless mountain of paperwork she had been doing for the last five hours or so. She could really use a hand or at least she could listen to some joke filled with innuendos and smugly smiles, but another year had passed and there was still no news about Lucifer’s wellbeing. Not that there could have been any news’ broadcast from Hell. Chloe gave a crooked smile to her own sarcasm and replied, after some careful thinking.“You know, when I was a little girl and my parents were busy with either being on the set like your Granny or catching bad guys like your Granddad, I used to sit on our front porch, look at the sun setting, wonder about the stars, and when it started to rain, I would wrap my Dad’s favorite blanket around my shoulders and pretend that he was there, with me, keeping me safe and warm, telling me stories about his job and nothing bad would ever happen to anyone of us. I think that was my perfect definition of home at that time”
Relationships: Chloe Decker & Trixie Espinoza, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Lucifer: Alphabet Soup (Elinie) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693207
Comments: 8
Kudos: 49





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, dear readers! I hope you are safe and well! Seems that I cannot get enough of rain-themed stories, so here is my new one, with a bit of fluff at the end :)

_“In even Paris and Rome  
And I wanna go home,  
Let me go home  
And I'm surrounded by a million people I,  
Still feel alone and I want to go home  
Oh, I miss you, you know” ©_

_Blake Shelton – Home_

Ever since Trixie started babysitting little Charlie under Linda’s watchful eye, she started asking everyone who would answer tricky physiological questions. At first, nobody paid attention to Trixie’s little questionnaire: let the girl play doctor, as long as she is happy, but her interest in mental psychology only grew stronger as she grew older. Linda joked that she didn’t need to worry about her friends and the future of psychiatry with followers as devoted as Beatrice Espinoza.

There was one question she had the most interest in: Home.

Chloe wondered if it was because of Linda’s influence or perhaps her little Monkey was really struggling to find her perfect place under the sun, but the question remained the same.

“Mom,” Trixie asked one day since the last year Chloe stopped being Mommy and officially turned into Mom, oh, how fast they have grown up! “Mom, what is home to you?”

Chloe looked up from the endless mountain of paperwork she had been doing for the last five hours or so. She could really use a hand or at least she could listen to some joke filled with innuendos and smugly smiles, but another year had passed and there was still no news about Lucifer’s wellbeing. Not that there could have been any news’ broadcast from Hell. Chloe gave a crooked smile to her own sarcasm and replied, after some careful thinking.

“You know, when I was a little girl and my parents were busy with either being on the set like your Granny or catching bad guys like your Granddad, I used to sit on our front porch, look at the sun setting, wonder about the stars, and when it started to rain, I would wrap my Dad’s favorite blanket around my shoulders and pretend that he was there, with me, keeping me safe and warm, telling me stories about his job and nothing bad would ever happen to anyone of us. I think that was my perfect definition of home at that time”

Trixie scratched her nose and tilted her head thoughtfully, before answering:

“Maze told me that her home was a cold and dark place but there was a lot of fun with knives’ throwing and fighting contests until Lucifer came and set everything in order, I would never understand her definition of fun, so I asked her one more time. Maze had been thinking and after that, she just sighed and said that her home was around annoying little humans, one of which kept throwing up at her clothes and the other one kept asking her silly questions. I guess this is how Maze understands love now. Oh, and Mom, she said she really missed LUX, but I think it had nothing to do with the club itself”

Chloe just suppressed a heavy sob: since when her little Monkey became so wise and perceptive? She asked instead:

“What is your definition of home, sweetie?”

“Mine would be Sunday morning, you do not have to go to work, we are running around in PJs and Lucifer is making blueberry pancakes for us!”

Chloe froze.

“Why not Daddy? Why Lucifer?”

Trixie looked at her mother very carefully, the exact way she talked to Charlie and explained to him why he couldn’t play with Maze’s knives.

“Mom, I might be a teenager but I’m not stupid, he made you happy and Dad stopped doing so a long time ago, besides, Lucifer promised to teach me how to drive and he always kept his promises”

Chloe finally let out a shaking sob: the wisdom in your teens would be a lot of fun – as Linda always mentioned, now Decker couldn't help but agree with her friend.

“So, you think, he would come back? I mean, it’s been three years…”

“You are trying to convince me or yourself?”

“Okay, Doctor Beatrice, you win!"

And Trixie smiled triumphantly.

Half a year later unexpected becomes real and Chloe cannot believe her eyes when he enters the precinct, cups of coffee in his hands, a huge smile is plastered on his face, an emotion of worry in his eyes as he stares at her. She cries and this is the most she is capable of doing at this bittersweet moment. Lucifer rushes to her but stops halfway.

“Chloe, I…” he seems to be struggling with words, “Look, I cannot even express for how sorry I am for keeping you waiting that long, for abandoning all of you, for…”

“Oh, just shut up at once” she shushes him the way she’s done a lot of times before and wraps her arms around his waist. Lucifer doesn’t hesitate this time, pressing her to himself tightly, and puts his chin on her crown.

“Chloe, if you still want me, just, please…”

“I’ve been wanting you for three enormously long years, you great fool, of course, I want you!” she mutters through the tears, totally unaware of her poor grammar and incoherent words, and Lucifer doesn’t seem to mind this either. He just kisses her cheek and smiles.

“And Lucifer?”

“Yes, darling?”

“What happened to _Detective_?”

“So, _Detective_ , then”. Lucifer agrees.

Three weeks later they take a stroll along the coastline. The night is still young, the stars are shining and ocean waves are softly kissing the sand. It’s beautiful and Chloe wishes this moment would last forever.

Of course, the long road of ups and downs, of promises and insecurities, of three long and cold years awaits them but for now, she just wants to be there, on their beach, to walk hand in hand with him and to watch Trixie running ahead of them. Teen or not, she is still her little Monkey, at least for this evening.

The thunder roars in the distance, clouds are covering the sky, the lightning strikes and Chloe shivers involuntarily. Lucifer takes a step closer but she takes his hand in her and walks up to the restless waves. Trixie rushes up to them.

“Come here, Urchin”, Lucifer beacons her to them. In an instant, his angel wings are spread widely and Chloe gasps in wonder. Trixie, unlike her mother, rushes to wrap her arms around his side immediately.

Chloe feels his warm embrace, his wings wrapping her and her daughter in a cocoon, there is rain pouring down but she is safe and content. And he is back.

“You know, I think I am home now, for I am with you and Trixie and this is exactly where I want to be”

“And I’m with you, Detective”, Lucifer whispers back.

Chloe closes her eyes.

She is happy.

The end. 

10.04.2020


End file.
